Natsuki's Sleeping Beauty
by RealmOMFG
Summary: Natsuki stares longingly at Yuri as she sleeps. When Monika invited everyone over for a sleepover, she hadn't expected to be losing sleep to Yuri's beauty. Oh how badly she wants to lean in and steal a kiss. Natsyuri fluff


Natsuki couldn't sleep.

It wasn't that she wasn't lying in the comfort of her own bed. Monika had decided to invite the gang to a sleepover, so Natsuki now lay in one of the two guest beds Monika's family owned. Sayori lay soundly asleep on the other on the other side of the room, along with Monika who had decided to spend the night with her friends rather than by herself in her room. The bed was actually much more comfortable than Natsuki's own. The mattress both soft and firm. Soft enough to give way to Natsuki's body, creating a pillow comfortably around her form. But firm enough to provide a perfect amount of support around Natsuki's restless body. Admittedly much better than her own cheap mattress. No, it wasn't where she lay. Was she cold? No that wasn't it. The blankets covering her body kept her nice and snug, and on top of that the room's temperature was perfect. She was perfectly warm, especially with the radiating heat of the body next to her.

Natsuki couldn't sleep, and it was because of the girl beside her. Sayori and Monika had opted to share a bed, which meant that Yuri was stuck sharing with Natsuki. Her gentle breaths had been brushing against Natsuki's ears, and through her cotton candy hair ever since Yuri had soundlessly dozed off what seemed like forever ago. Natsuki turned to face her sleeping friend. It was impossible not to let her eyes wander the features of Yuri, who looked incredibly at peace as she slept.

Yuri smiled as she dreamed, it was a small thing but it made Natsuki's heart leap. Oh how cute the taller girl seemed right then. Not just cute, but beautiful as well. Beautiful and somehow elegant as she slept. If one could make sleeping look so good Natsuki thought, Yuri was definitely doing it.

Natsuki sighed and buried herself into her pillow, trying and failing some more to be pulled away into her dreams. It was no use, the sounds of Yuri's breathing was music to her ears. And the way her hair fell loose, unpinned around her face, framing her mature and gorgeous features flushed Natsuki beyond words.

It had occurred to her before, but for the first time since she'd realized it she was forced to actively acknowledge how she felt towards Yuri. She didn't like to think about it, because truth be told it confused her to no end. What was Yuri to her? Yuri was so beautiful and kind. Sometimes Natsuki would catch herself staring, only to fluster and blush when asked what she was doing. They argued sure, and didn't exactly see eye to eye on everything. But both did care for eachother, or at least, Natsuki hoped Yuri cared for her despite their differences. Between the occasional argument, they were in fact quite friendly. Often discussing poetry and their favorite books. Natsuki wasn't fond of horror, and Yuri didn't see the appeal in Natsuki's manga, but they were generally respectful towards each other's interests.

Natsuki upon not being able to fall asleep, opened her eyes only to stare back at Yuri in her peaceful slumber. Yuri was facing Natsuki on her side, giving Natsuki not only a clear view of her face, but also the way her curves were outlined by the sheets under which they lay together. She gazed at Yuri's shut eyes, her eyelashes looked so long and soft. She looked over her nose, it was thin and long. Her eyes darted over her skin, so fair and gentle. Natsuki hadn't ever gotten the opportunity to look at her friend so closely, but now that she did the butterflies in her stomach only grew. It was a difficult thing for Natsuki to admit to her crush, to even admit it to herself was taxing. She tried not to think about it much, but as she continued to scan Yuri's charming and beautiful face, that was just about impossible. Her eyes traveled every inch of Yuri's slumbering form, before falling and resting on one thing.

Her lips.

Natsuki couldn't help but think how sweet they looked. How soft, how pleasant they were. How pretty pink, how cute and tender. How… how nice it'd be to kiss them.

Natsuki blushed a deep red, shaking her head firmly from side to side. How could she think such a thing? But slowly walking once more over the surface of her friend's restful features, she found her answer. How could she possibly not? Yuri was absolutely stunning. To be in this situation with such a pretty girl, Natsuki would've been legitimately impressed by anyone not overwhelmed with the desire to lock their lips with hers.

Without thinking, Natsuki shifted her body ever so slightly closer to Yuri's. Then a little closer. A little closer. Before she knew it, she blinked and her nose was meer inches away from Yuri's own. How very tempting it was to lean in and steal a kiss. It was tempting sure, but dreaming and doing were different. Natsuki could lose herself in thinking how nice it'd be to touch their lips together, to taste Yuri and maybe, someday, have Yuri taste her. But no way could she just up and kiss her. Sure, Yuri was asleep so it's not like she'd know. But then again, what if she were to wake up? Thinking about it was enough to make Natsuki's hair stand on end.

Cautiously, Natsuki reached out and touched her hand to Yuri's cheek. Oh how her heart was a flutter. She fidgeted nervously as feelings she'd previously tried to suppress bubbled to the surface. Her love and attraction to the sleeping beauty whose face she caressed. She was gentle, making absolutely sure not to wake her friend. Not to wake her crush. The girl she could probably say with truth she loved dearly.

Natsuki's hand slid gingerly from Yuri's cheek, sweeping past her jawline. Natsuki marveled at how nice and structured Yuri's face was. She had a very strong jawline, something the shorter girl had never quite noticed. She moved beyond her jaw, to rest her palm over Yuri's neck. Her skin was so soft.

Embarrassed by her own actions, Natsuki felt her face burning. But she couldn't help herself. When in a million years would she get another opportunity like this? Natsuki exhaled a deep breath that she didn't know she'd been holding. What on earth was she doing? What was the point in all this? All this could possibly accomplish was to confuse the poor girl even further. It was foolish, really it was. Any second Yuri could wake up and wonder why Natsuki was so close, and why she was touching her. But… She was too lost in the moment to care.

Once more her eyes dropped down to Yuri's lips. Those lovely pink lips attached to the ever enchanting serenity of Yuri's wakeless face.

'What if she wakes up?'

The question pounded Natsuki's brain. But inching even closer to Yuri seemed to make the world slip away, quieting her worries and keeping her hypnotized by the alluring warmth of Yuri's body. She moved closer, hovering centimeters away from the kiss she so desired. Yuri's breath wisped between them, sending shivers down Natsuki's spine and bringing more red to her already darkened cheeks. Natsuki closed her eyes, her inner thoughts threw their last words of caution at her but were easily drowned out by the loud drumming of her heart. She was about to do it. She was about to kiss Yuri.

She was about to, yes. But she was snapped back to reality when something moved against her. Natsuki's eyes flew open as the sensation of something warm pushed her lips. Her sight was hazy and it was somewhat difficult to see in the darkened room, but as her vision cleared up she saw something that made her heart stop. Yuri was looking back at her.

Yuri was awake.

And Yuri was kissing her.

Caught completely off guard, Natsuki squeaked into the kiss, muffled as Yuri pressed her lips more firmly against those of the smaller girl. Eventually, reality caught up with Natsuki and she melted into Yuri's touch. Or rather, Natsuki was overtaken by a dream like state and couldn't be bothered to try wrapping her head around what all was happening. She was simply swept away by the feeling of Yuri's lips against hers.

Yuri pulled away, sighing deeply. She waited for both Natsuki and herself to catch their breath.

Natsuki felt her heart might pop out her chest. She felt she might overheat. What the hell just happened… She was speechless. Unable to process that Yuri of all people, the shyest most reserved girl on the face of the planet, and also, Natsuki thought, one of the most beautiful had just made a move on her. As she was preparing herself to do the same no less.

Deafening silence danced around the two, until Natsuki could stand the quiet no longer. "Y-Yuri… why did you.. I-I mean when did you… You were awake? I mean.." Natsuki struggled to make any coherent sense. All the while in her confusion, trying to keep her voice down so as to not wake those sleeping in the bed across the room. "A-and you kissed me and.." Natsuki stuttered.

"U-um well…" Yuri nervously mumbled in response. "I um… may have woken up while you were touching me. I'm kind of a light sleeper, and I mean.. I was going to ask, but I was too afraid to open my eyes…" She toyed with her hair, averting her eyes despite the dimness of the room making direct eye contact difficult without needing to look away. It was a force of habit. Yuri meekly smiled in the dark, working up a blush of her own. "B-but then I felt you… and I opened my eyes and you were about to kiss me.. And I…" Yuri swallowed. "I wanted to kiss you too…."

Natsuki opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

It was then that a terrifying thought came to Yuri's mind. One that brought a pit to her stomach. "You.. were going to kiss me… r-right?" Oh what would Yuri have done if she'd misunderstood Natsuki's actions. Anxiety welled inside her and she began to fidget about. "Oh my god, I probably just did that didn't I?" Yuri started. "Y-you weren't actually, I just thought you wanted to, and I-I projected my own desires on to you, I'm sorry I just-"

Yuri's panic was silenced, a soft pair of lips meeting her own and quieting her fears. Yuri moaned softly into Natsuki, suddenly her worries crumbled. After separating, Natsuki breathlessly grinned. "Don't worry.." She whispered. "I wanted to too.."

Neither could find appropriate words in that moment, but they shared a mutual understanding of their feelings. They shifted back comfortably under the covers of the bed. They both tried to sleep, but a single question bounced frantically between their minds.

Natsuki was the one to ask.

"So… what does this make us?"

Yuri smiled, breathing a tired sigh. "I um… I'm not sure. I wouldn't mind doing that some more though…" Yuri took a deep breath. Gingerly she shifted her weight so she'd be resting up against the back of Natsuki's body. Yuri nuzzled her nose into Natsuki's hair. It was soft and fluffy and smelled vaguely of sweets. Somewhat apprehensive, Yuri wrapped her arm around Natsuki's waist, taking comfort in the heat she felt coming off her. She rested her hand on Natsuki's stomach. "I-is this.." She nervously asked. Her face burned with blush. "Is this alright?... You know.. I've never had anyone to do this with before."

Natsuki sunk into Yuri. The feeling was euphoric. She too was rather flustered by Yuri's actions. But even so, was more than happy to welcome it. "Yea it's fine…" She spoke, so quietly she wasn't sure if Yuri had heard it.

Luckily she had.

Natsuki then added softly. "And yea… me.. me neither."

The night certainly had taken an unforeseen turn of events, but even so Natsuki felt incredibly at peace as finally she fell soundly to sleep. Joy filled her heart and mind, as she rested comfortably in Yuri's embrace. It wasn't she who had kissed her sleeping beauty, but instead sleeping beauty had kissed her.

Both sleeping princesses were content, their chests felt warm and fuzzy as they dreamed delightful dreams. It was the best sleep either had had in a very long time.


End file.
